Letters From the Characters
by Lunasariel
Summary: Erik, Raoul, Christine, Carlotta courtesy of Daisy Diva, Madame Giry, Meg Giry, and the Persian write to the phans concerning their reactions to phanphiction. Erik is confused! Madame Giry lectures the phans! Raoul is just plain pissed off! COMPLETE!
1. Erik

A/N: here it is, my first story! Just for the records, all these are written after the events in the movie/musical/book. Here, I will mostly be going off the movie, as I have not finished the book and have never had a chance to see the musical.

To whom it may concern:

I have recently become aware of a genre known as "phanphiction." After learning that the majority of the stories concern, and sometimes dramatically alter, my romantic life and personality. I have found the need to set several things straight.

Common Misconception #1: _I won Christine in the end_. Kindly stop rubbing in the fact that I did not. She made her choice, and it was not I. I may not be happy with her choice, but I respect it.

Common Misconception #2: _My adversary, the Vicomte de Changy, is a "fop," "pansy," "wimp," "crybaby," "weakling," "coward," and a plethora of other derogatory names._ I doubt you realize that you are cheapening my battle. The Vicomte is a brave and honorable man, who deserves Christine's love as much as I do. Were he actually the fop of your fevered little minds, I could have defeated him with both eyes closed, and both hands tied behind my back. However, I obviously did not. As I did not end up with Christine (no matter what you may say to the contrary), you are saying that I am weaker and stupider than my adversary. If I didn't know better, I would take that as a personal insult.

Common Misconception #3: _I am "hot," which I understand to mean "appealing" or "handsome."_ Perhaps you ladies did not get the picture. I IN NO WAY RESEMBLE THE MAN KNOWN AS GERALD BUTLER (who, by the way, is a second-rate singer at best)! I am a living corpse with no visible eyes, no nose, no hair, and hands that smell of death. Unless times have seriously changed, that is not considered handsome in the least. Quite the opposite, in fact. There. I said it. Are you happy now?

Common Misconception #4: _I am mentally stable_. I can freely admit that I am considered mad, even deranged. Even love-blinded, misguided people such as you should be able to see that the majority of my actions were not the actions of a sane man. What sane man spends a good portion of his life pretending to be a ghost and an angel, alternately?

Common Misconception #5: _Christine was in love with me, and only me._ Once again, kindly stop rubbing in that fact that she is not. Several of your stories have her only go with Raoul because of circumstances beyond her control (mostly having to do with the fact that the Vicomte is usually portrayed as a cruel, possessive bully), such as fear for my life. I accepted the outcome of Christine's decision, and I trust (well, almost) that my adversary would have as well, had he received the short end of the arrangement.

Common Misconception#6: _I am currently in love with, or will come to love, someone other than Christine._ For those of you who had your eyes shut and fingers in your ears the entire time, I am (as you people would probably say) "a one-girl guy." I am literally incapable of loving anyone else as much as I loved her. You try to attempt to make these Marie-Suzettes more appealing to me by giving them either any sort of musical talent or a deformity or imperfection similar to mine, or both. The Opera Populaire ballet corps/stagehands/orchestra members/singers are meant to entertain people, not frighten them. Therefore, why would one of the people listed above be horribly deformed? Mostly the same goes for blind, deaf, mute, disabled, etc.

Common Misconception #7: I am romantically interested in males. This confusing and disgusting idea is the least common, so I will put it last. I have actually come across two or three traverses that pair me with my good friend the Persian, or even worse, Raoul. If you didn't notice the second or third times I tried to kill him, I do not like him in any sense in the world. My disgust on this subject is too deep to mention. The next person who writes one of these will be subject to a disaster beyond their imagination.

There are many other, less common, distortions of my life that I will not go into. Suffice to say that most of you choose to portray me as either a deranged, psychotic serial killer (which I am not, and never have been. A murderer yes, but not the mass killer you perceive me as.) or a weepy "crybaby," to put it in your own vernacular (I'm going to have to ask you to stop that. Immediately.). A few of you have shown me as the "avenging angel" type. I'm afraid to say that is just wishful thinking.

Well, this letter has gone on much longer than I expected. I can only hope that, after reading this, you come to your senses and slander someone else.

Cordially,

O.G.


	2. Raoul

A/N: here's the second chapter before I go away for about a week. I am actually quite amazed. 21 reviews in two days! Sorry if I sound melodramatic, but that did truly exceed my wildest expectations. For those of you who can't read the signature at the bottom, this letter is Raoul's.

"Dear" Phanphiction Writers:

You will probably not read this, so I am going to be… shall we say, less than courteous. I shall be brief, too.

The main point of this letter is exactly this: "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Your reasoning totally escapes me. Unlike my worthy adversary, I did not abduct any one, nor am I a murderer! I am not the one with the death's head and "hands that smell of death." I am also mentally stable, which I had always thought was positive.

Many of you seem to think that I am less worthy of Christine than Erik, and I simply cannot tell why! May I note that I never once drew blood from him (although I did intend to, at one point), while he cut me on the shoulder (yes, I do have a scar; no, you may not see it.) and attempted to strangle me. I cannot make it clearer than that.

My detractors remained in moderate numbers until this new "movie." While it portrays most of us quite accurately, no one could look less like the Phantom then this Gerard Butler person! I am quite certain that every one of you phanbrats (an excellent term) would scream and run as fast as you could the other way if Erik suddenly unmasked himself, for whatever reason was running through his deranged mind.

I realize that not all of you are the talent-less hags that I am normally subjected to. After days of hard searching, I have found only a handful of stories that portray me as I actually am; compared to a landslide of "fop-bashers." Of course, I would never hit a lady, but the majority of you people hardly qualify as ladies; therefore, I would advise you all to keep away from me and my family. I fear that violence is the only thing you will understand, if you totally overlooked the fact that I love my dear Christine more than words can say and would die to protect her. Hardly a week goes by when one of your misguided attempts to muscle into our lives causes some sort of disturbance.

On the topic of my family: I was orphaned as a child and raised by my brother, Philippe. There seems to be some confusion on that point. I married Christine Daae, with whom I now have several lovely children. I think it is safe to say that none of said children are Erik's, seeing that the first one was born two years after our marriage!

This letter has probably done precious little good, read by few, understood by less. To those of you who have, thank you for taking the time to listen. For those of you who haven't, well, there really isn't much point in writing to you is there?

Quite Sincerely,

Vicomte Raoul de Changy

FillyNicole: I don't think Erik remembers his last name. I'm through with common misconceptions of Erik, but there will probably be others. I don't plan on doing every letter in this "Common Misconception list" format, although it has been quite a hit.

Elvenwriter: my little "anti-slash" comment seems to have touched quite a few nerves. Thank you for the compliment about the sarcastic humor, which is about the only kind of humor I can pull off.

Leotabell13: are you yelling at Erik, or at me? I'll just answer for whomever. First, I apologize for the Gerard/Gerald misspelling. Accidental, I can assure you. About "taking it all to the butt:" how would you like it if a gang of anonymous people started spreading all this propaganda about your life? "Won the heart of your angel?" if you were reading the letter, you would have read that Erik respects Christine's decision. I could say more, but I don't have the time.

GerryLover15: Have no fear of me bashing on poor Raoul, I'm a huge phan of his. By the way, what does LMAO mean? I hear it all the time, but I have no clue what it means, and I'll probably feel dumb when I do find out.

Torch baby: I'm surprised that so many people haven't thought of the "Raoul is a wimp, therefore the Phantom must be worse" line of thought before. It seems fairly obvious. Thanks for your vote of confidence.

Morianerulz (sorry if I mis-spelt your name. it's quite intricate): don't hold your breath for Carlotta. She doesn't seem to have enough patience to sit down or write (or storm around and dictate) a letter.

Shandethe Sanders: glad to see you. Oddly enough, I actually follow your stories with great interest, and so your praise means a great deal to me.

Kchan88: I was actually worried about making Erik to soft and forgiving. The first person that read this (my idiot brother) told me Erik was all out of character. I, too, love Raoul.

The Angel's Actress: I never said stop enjoying the misconceptions, just take them with a grain of salt.

Misty Breyer: Thank you for your high praise! Can't you just imagine him sitting there, writing and glowering?

SimplyElymas: I'm afraid that the dagora's letter might not be up to scratch, because I didn't understand him as well as the other characters. Out of all the characters with reveleant back-stories, I found his to be the most confusing, but I just might as well take my best shot.

PhantomPhluter: Thanks for the praise, but maybe you could leave a little constructive criticism (what you liked, what I could improve on, etc.) next time?

Miffster: Once again, dry/sarcastic humor is the only kind of humor I can pull off.

Spaz-ee-tron3000: Setting misguided phanfiction writers straight wasn't the original intent of this fic, but I guess it is now.

Onelastchance: Glad you like it.

Charity: #4 was actually just something that came into my head while I was writing it, sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing, while a lot of the others (#s 1, 2, 3, and 7) I had actually planned out.

Intoxicated by eriks music: you should talk to leotabell13. You sound similar.

Nota Lone: he probably wouldn't have heard of multiple piercings. Does your name come from when Christine sings "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone?"

Phantress: Unfortunately, the misconceptions are endless. As I said earlier, the Persian's probably won't be up to scratch.


	3. Christine

_A/N: Next chapter, hot off the grill! I have finished Leroux's book, plus Phantom of Manhattan, by Frederick Forsyth (spelled it wrong? I don't care.). Leroux was a master novelist, but Forsyth fell flat in so many ways. His OCs were okay, but his portrayal of the canon characters was depressingly fangirl-ish, the ending stank, and the plot was totally improbable (Raoul unable to have children, and the kid Erik's? Puh-LEEZ.). _

_To stop people asking me, I will write letters from the following people: Erik (complete), Raoul (complete), Christine (complete), Madame Giry, Meg, and the Persian. I will not (better to say, cannot) write for Carlotta because her character is really about being visual and in the moment. Simply put, she wouldn't have the patience to sit down, organize her thoughts, and write a coherent letter. When you think about it, she is so hilarious because she is so loud and extravagant and visual, all of which would be hard to portray in a letter. Also, I will/can not write for the managers, because a.) I would have to write two different letters, in two different tones, that make references to two different sets of events, and b.) I just couldn't please everyone. Hope that clears up a thing or two._

Dear Phanfiction Writers,

When I first heard that a group of young ladies was writing fictional accounts of our lives, I was not wholly against the idea. I support fellow artists, of course, and expected charming, if perhaps a tad clumsily done, tales of Raoul's and my children, or perhaps a gap-filler for my years at the Opera Populaire. I couldn't have been more wrong.

First and foremost, I would like to ask the lot of you to stop twisting my personality, and that of the others. If you were to be believed:

I am either a complete idiot, a "bitch" (which I take to mean an extremely cruel and unsavory person), a "slut" (which I take to mean a harlot. I beg your pardon!), a combination, or all three. I would like to ask where on earth you got those ideas.

My darling husband Raoul would be either an ineffectual coward, or a wife-beating, evil bully. I will discuss this distortion in greater depth later.

Erik, whom I still respect, and even love a little, is sweet and charming. If you didn't notice, I ended up terrified stiff of him. I believe I one sang of him: "_he kills without a thought, he murders all that's good._" If this isn't enough, consider this: in "All I Ask of You," I sang, "_all I want is freedom, a world with no more night! And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…_" When you couple this with the fact that Erik's "theme song," if you will, is "Music of the Night," you should be left with few illusions as to my wishes. Of course, you obviously don't give a bent sou for my wishes! (If you don't know what a sou is, you're even worse than I thought. It's the approximate French equivalent of your American penny.)

My mentor and benefactor, Madame Giry, is a rigid, unforgiving, and cruel slavedriver. Yes, she is stern and makes us work hard, but she is an excellent woman, and acted as a mother to me for many years, and cared for me when I was grieving for my father!

I said I would write more on Raoul, so here it is. I have never seen anything so appalling as the defamation of my husband (yes, I did marry him, contrary to popular opinion). He was willing to die for me (and still is), and rescued me from my kidnapper. Now, I'm not saying he is perfect (although he very nearly is), but his charming, gallant, and gentle, if rather brash and impulsive, personality is much preferable to Erik's madness. Don't get me wrong; I still respect, even understand, Erik. I believe I sang, "_This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…_" If Raoul really were the cruel monster you portray him as, I would have gone with Erik in a heartbeat! As he is not, the reason for my choice should be clear.

Put yourselves in my place. One of the men you love threatening to kill the other if you do not marry him (the murderer). You have recently discovered that your true love is the one with his life in danger, willing to die so that you can go free. What would you do? Probably just what I did, sacrifice your happiness for his life, although everything turned out all right in the end.

Sincerely,

Vicomtess Christine de Changy

P.S.: Hello everyone, this is Raoul again. I was extremely heartened and touched by the number of supportive responses that my letter received. I hope you realize that any… less than kind comments were made to my detractors, not my fans (I was quite shocked to learn that I had any!). Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.

I had planned this postscript to make a few points that I had neglected in my letter (the defamation of my wife, for one. I hope you so-called fop-bashers know that, at least in my time, the useful tradition of dueling is very much alive, and I would challenge any number of you, were it not for your youth, sex, and stupidity.)

Blonde Charger: laughs and applauds.

Maska: I'm with you all the way, although isn't "me encanta la Vicomte" Spanish for a French novel?

Leotabelle13: sorry if I seemed a little harsh, and yes I did read them. "Fop" means a cowardly dandy who is only concerned with their looks. Nothing at all like our dashing Vicomte. Personally, I never saw what people had against poor Raoul. When I first started reading phanfiction, I thought the situation would be totally reversed! The masses would love their dashing, romantic, underdog (less by 30 years and about 40 pounds, it seems) hero and deplore the skull-faced homicidal maniac.

Angel of mystery: He would probably punch you right back and break your nose.

Daisy Diva: I'm afraid we'll just have to agree to disagree on the Carlotta chapter idea. If you wanted to write one and submit it, I would be more than happy to post it, with a special little note acknowledging you.

Shandethe Sanders: glad to hear that Raoul's letter got a few chuckles. I agree on the R/C munchkins idea. I'm currently searching for a good story in which the children ARE Raoul's.

Kchan88: I'm glad you liked this one, too. I'm writing this at about three A.M., so humor me if I say something melodramatic. Here it is (drumroll please): I really enjoy your reviews, and you seem like a cool person. God, that was stupid. It came out really badly. Forgive me.

Mrs. Malfoy: Maybe you could check your spelling next time? "ur right! i never really…" comes off sort of idiotic. Just some constructive criticism. Other than that, thanks for the praise!

Kitty Foxglove: I am extremely anti-Raoul-bashing, and you'll probably find some indicator of that in each chapter, more or less. Sorry, I already have a beta-reader, but thanks for the offer. Please see the A/N at the beginning of the chapter regarding my decision on who to write for and who not to. But if you want to write a managers chapter and submit it, I'll put it in, with a special little header giving you the credit.

TheQueenSarah: I took a lot of heat for the "second-rate singer" bit, but you must consider it from Erik's point of view. His voice actually convinced Christine that he was the Angel of Music, for Leroux's sake! He has been surrounded by the best operatic singers in the world for most of his life! I think he would consider anyone below Michael Crawford or somebody like that "second-rate." Nothing personal against Gerry. I'm sure he did the best he could.

Elvenwriter: I know. I actually have very little hope for making people respect Raoul, but it's a fight worth fighting. I'm glad "Letters" is so popular!

Kaledena: wow, the "mental stability" one was an unexpected hit! As I said at the very beginning, I am going mostly off the movie/musical here. Have you, by chance, read the annotated Leroux!POTO, with notes by Leonard Wolf? He says basically the same thing.

Elizabeth: Raoul said at the beginning of his letter that he wasn't exactly going to be civil. As far as he knows, these people have dedicated their lives to ruining his. Erik, on the other hand, has only benefited from the phans' attentions. I would be glad to hear your ideas on the Dagora.


	4. Carlotta by Daisy Diva

_A/N: Sorry this new one took so long. I expect this story to be finished comparatively soon. There's this one (Carlotta), the next one (Mme. Giry), a third (Meg), and a fourth (the Persian is back on!) then that's it, unless someone wants to submit something for the managers, or anyone else they feel has been wronged or under-represented._

_I have noticed a very annoying trend with I had written the chapters really nicely, with bullet points on Christine's, using a different font for each character's signature, etc. These somehow didn't make it online, so I'm just pointing something out._

_I now have 61 reviews! When I first posted this story, I was remembering all these horror stories I'd heard about a fic being up for a year and only getting four reviews, or something of the sort. Fifty reviews was my first goal, so now I'm trying for a hundred! It's up there, I know. I feel special today. _

_SPECIAL NOTE: This chapter is not mine. It belongs to the incomparable Daisy Diva._

Dear Phangirls,

Listen! Listen good! I am very insulted by the stories which you write! I am currently storming around my room dictating this letter to a servant because I am so peeved at this nonsense!

Me, a toad? Hardly! I am in no way a tyrant!

And though I'm flattered by my few dedicated fans out there, I am insulted by the way that most of you think I'm heartless or soulless! I love Piangi you fools!

From the very angry,

La Carlotta

Erik'sPhantomess: don't you know how to count? Didn't mean to make anyone (who didn't deserve it) cry, though.

LoverofBalto: Raoul understands, just as long as you're sorry.

Phantom Hamster: I KNOW! Doesn't it bother you how everybody thinks that Erik is so damn hot because of Gerry?

Torch baby: Actually, I had Madame Giry planned for this chapter, but I got this excellent submission instead. She's next, though. Good idea about the whole "Meg/Erik" and "Mme. Giry/Erik" thing. I hadn't thought about that too much. Hmm. I haven't heard that rumor before. Live and learn, I guess.

SickleYield: I try my best, but sometimes I do get that futile feeling.

MouetteHeartsErik: As I said before, that "mentally stable" remark was a way bigger hit than I had hoped for!

Leotabelle13: everyone is allowed an off day once in a while. I was re-reading Christine's letter, and I realized that I totally forgot to have her comment on people's appearances! I feel kind of dumb. I didn't know you could check books out for a whole school year!

Anri: Yay! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! I would rather have an in-depth analysis, which points out weaknesses as well as strengths, than a little blurb that goes like: "LOL! Loved the fic, keep writing!" any day. In my opinion, if people would put themselves in the characters' places, they would be a lot more understanding.

Daisy Diva: Thanks a million for the chapter! Several people were disappointed because of a lack of a Carlotta chapter, but now everyone's satisfied (I hope). Excellent chapter, by the way. Written in true Carlotta form. I could just see her storming around her dressing room, shrieking at the poor clerk who had to write this. Almost every single sentence ends in an exclamation point, which is exactly the way she would talk, too.

Kchan88: Christine does need to stand up for herself a little more. I know women of that era were trained to be helpless little objects, but she does have SOME gumption! And being sweet does not mean that you are also a doormat (I know you didn't say that. Just making a point.)!

GerryLover15: Hmm… LMAO "Laughing My Ass Off." I think I'll stick with LOL or ROFL, just the same. Thanks anyway. When who has short hair? Raoul or Erik?

Dear intoxicated by eriks music,

Looks at you nervously/angrily because of the "savy the fop killer" thing (What, exactly, does "savy" mean, anyway?). I wasn't addressing you personally, just phans as a body. As I said, I mean no offense to the people who mean me none. As I believe the popular saying in your time goes: "don't hate me because I'm beautiful." While I'm talking to you, what on earth is Hogwarts? Sounds like an odd name for a school, which I'm assuming it is.

-Raoul

Elizabeth: Raoul says, in the friendliest way possible, "You're on. Pick your weapon (I shall be coming armed with a pistol and sword), and come with a second." Thank you for your ideas on the Dagora. Now that you've cleared so much up, the Dagora chapter is back on!

Star Sheep: Which part do you agree with, or do you just agree with the whole thing?

Varadrovia: This was supposed to be Mme. Giry's chapter, but something else obviously came up. She'll be next, though, with Meg after.

Maska: live and learn, I guess. I had fun with Christine's. Hers was less planned-out than the previous ones. It really bugs me about the "slut" label. Just because two people were in love with her at the same time isn't her fault, or anyone's!

Shandethe Sanders: I actually half-guessed when I said that a sou a penny. I'm guessing I was right. LOL! The image of Leroux and Forsyth kickboxing in those slinky black ninja costumes with nunchucks! I know about most of the bad phan literature authors, but who is Freddy Darling, and what did he write?

ForgottenIncapability: it has become this story's mission to bring tolerance and understanding to the largely misguided world of POTO phanfiction. That sounds like it should be the motto for some racial tolerance group, or something. Glad you liked it.

Mrs. Malfoy: Sorry. I honestly wasn't trying to be rude, but that did sort of bug me. Glad you like the chapter.

Musicofthenight5: I always thought it was Vicomte. I've only read the book once (although I am reading it through again), so that might account for it. I couldn't have put feelings about Raoul-bashing better myself. Bravissima. I'm glad to find a (partially) sane reviewer who really wants to see the characters as they are supposed to be, not the fun-house mirror distortions I find so commonly.


	5. Madame Giry

_A/N: I know its kind of quick, but here's the next chapter. As I have covered all the main characters, you might notice a slight decrease in quality from here on out._

Dear Phangirls,

When I began reading your "phanfiction," I was downright horrified. It seemed that none of you were able to capture the true essence of Erik, little Christine, or even

Monsieur le Vicomte.

After quite a while, I became terribly confused, particularly in the regards to myself. This Leroux fellow put me down as a plump, eccentric, little box attendant. Monsieur Webber has me as the ballet mistress only, neither of which is totally correct. I am in charge of the ballet corps, but I also double as a box attendant to the infamous Box 5 when the usual attendant is unable to perform her duties, such as during the days and nights covered by the book/moving picture, which was late 1881 to early 1882. In appearance, I am closest to the woman in Joel Schumacher's moving picture, but bear less resemblance to a prune.

Another thing that horrified me was the level to which you degraded Christine! For those of you (apparently the majority) who were ignoring every scene that did not feature Erik, I said that I think of Christine as a daughter, as well as Meg.

Most of you seem to think that Christine would have been better off with Erik. Oddly enough, I disagree. I love Erik dearly and think that he is a fascinating (if not pleasant) person, but Christine is better off with someone who is not a murderer. I think that Monsieur de Changy and the former Ms. Daae are excellently suited to each other. They are both rather dreamy, and hopeless romantics. Yes, Erik and Christine do share a passion for music, but how far can that go in a marriage? If I were married to him (and I am not, despite several peoples' opinions) I would probably go mad from having to live with a deranged person like him.

There is noting more I can say without repeating someone else's letter, except this: how would you like it if a mob of hormone-influenced teenage girls were rampaging around, ruining, and sometimes trying to end, your life? Christine is NOT an airheaded harlot, Erik is NOT forgiving and merciful (if you didn't pick that up when he killed the defenseless Buquet for no larger slight than catching sight of him), the Persian DOES exist, and Monsieur de Changy is NEITHER an oppressive bully NOR a cowardly dandy!

There. You see? I've gotten myself all worked up now. I'll probably end up shouting at my ballerinas more than usual.

Fumingly,

Madame Giry.

Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Glad to hear that the world has one more non-Raoul-basher.

Musing mynah: Most of my reviewers (like you) have been nothing but supportive and friendly, but some are just plain rude. As you have probably seen, I have no problem whatsoever bashing the Raoul-bashers. Oddly enough, I am actually quite a shy, mild-mannered person in real life.

Misty Breyer: Raoul says: "I hate your phangirlish (I would say phanbratish, but for your kindness to the Authoress) guts, too. For your information, I was not hiding from the Phantom, I was maneuvering to come from behind him. Also, could you have thought of a better plan? By the way, who is Victor Frankenstien?" Erik says: "Thank you, but please refer to the opening paragraph of my letter where I said that I was flattered, but confused, by your attentions." Christine says: "Alright, then. Actually, Mr. Crawford/Mr. Butler played a 'seriously deranged' person." The Authoress says: "I hope you don't mind if the 'authors' of the letters respond directly back. I love it when people write directly back to the characters. I didn't use the Leroux novel much, because I'd only read it once, and was afraid of getting a major point wrong, and thus loosing credibility. Could you imagine being Raoul in Phantom of Manhattan? This lady, almost a stranger, writing about your impotence in a letter to your archrival! Yes, Monsieur Forsyth is indeed in need of a punjabbing. In the movie script, Carlotta's poodles are referred to as 'NASTY LITTLE DOGS'. Seriously."

NLJones22: I'm looking for a good, preferably Raoul-friendly, role-playing site. Can you suggest one? The Vicomte will be happy to duel you too. I believe the meeting place is Big Ben, London, February 19, 2008. Bring your choice of weapons (no more than four) and a second. Carlotta is sort of hard to write, isn't she?

LoverofBalto: Wasn't Erik's "Red Death" costume the coolest?

VagrantCandy: Meg will be quite peeved, let me assure you. However, I'm trying to decide whether to put her down as a bit of an airhead, or not.

Fairy Godmoose: Which version of the soundtrack? I haven't been able to get my hands on the original cast recording, so I wouldn't say no to a copy of that. ;)

Daisy Diva: My pleasure, totally. You're right. Periods are just so… so… plain!

Varadrovia: That was… special. Hope you got the dove out.

Elizabeth: Raoul's second is the Persian, who is all for canonical accuracy, which includes Raoul with Christine, and Raoul not a fop. Do you mean modern archery equipment, with all those weird little dealy-bobs like titanium arrowheads and laser sights, or a traditional wooden bow and wooden, steel/iron arrowheads? Raoul wants to know if we're fighting to the death, or just until first blood?

Shandethe Sanders: is "Maskerade" good or bad phan literature (although I begin to fear that the term "good phan literature" is an oxymoron)? When you said "Freddy Darling," I thought of the Darling family in Peter Pan, lol.

Kchan88: I hear ya, sister.

Pixiestars162: yeah. When Daisy Diva submitted it, she called it "short and sweet."

Shirahime18: I'm not challenging people's rights to write E/C or whatever, I'm just stating what I think the characters' opinions would be. Never fear, I wasn't upset or offended. Thank you for being so civil in your disagreement.

Kaledena: Emmy needed a new makeup person. Did you see her eyeshadow! I looked like she had two black eyes! I would be happy to read "Notes," after you tell me one thing: is it E/C, or R/C? I just want to be prepared, either way.

Leotabelle13: welcome to high school. I would recommend sitting down to read, instead of wandering around. I was doing that once, and I fell down some stairs. I think you forgot to type who you were thanking both times. Just out of curiosity, who was it?


	6. Meg

_A/N: second to last one. When I sat down to write this, I had literally no idea what I was going to say, so it might not be as good. I have high hopes for the Persian, however, for he faces different problems than the others. I've been trying not to just repeat the same old things in the letters. When I first saw the movie, I absolutely loved Meg. She seemed so fresh and innocent, a truly nice person. I would love to have her as a friend._

_OK, this is totally off-topic, but did any of you notice that, in the movie, Raoul started out wearing a leather coat in his carriage, but it switched to a wool one later on? This is in the very beginning, between "Overture" and "Think of Me."_

Dear Phans,

I know I have less reason to complain than Christine, the Phantom, and the others, but I still feel I should say something, all the same. Most of you people are really being awful.

Hmm… where to begin? Everyone else has taken all the good points, so what can I say?

Well, let me start out by clearing up the Phantom's (I now know his name is Erik, but I am used to calling him the Phantom) and my relationship. I do have a gentleman friend by now, but he is not Erik. I have never been romantically involved with him, nor do I want to be. Quite frankly, he terrifies me. He kidnaps my best friend not once, but TWICE, and the second time he lit both my home and my job on fire! I doubt he took the time to think that he would be putting my mother, who only SAVED HIS LIFE out of both work and accommodations!

Neither am I romantically involved with Monsieur de Changy, who is now happily married to Christine. Yes, I did say he was handsome, that was all! Besides, he is. Handsome, I mean. Ooh, Christine's going to kill me for saying that.

On Raoul and Christine's marriage: goes like a dream. I have never known them to fight, and they now have two beautiful children, both of whom refer to me as "Auntie Meg." If you can't tell, I love them to pieces.

Aside from all that, I guess I can count myself lucky. I am not portrayed as a heartless harlot, like Christine, which is what I was afraid of. I also don't have to offer to duel anybody to make them back down, like Raoul. I don't have people rubbing in the fact that I lost the only person who ever loved me, like the Phantom.

Thankfully,

Meg Giry

Varadrovia: A pet dove? That's pretty cool. Does she sit on your hand and stuff?

LoverofBalto: The skull mask looks like the veins on his face are standing out, so he either looks supremely pissed off, or like a zombie, if ya ask me.

VagrantCandy: That's what I was afraid of. There isn't much to go on for poor Giry Jr.

Fairy Godmoose: Who DO you like? Just wondering. What the heck is Kingdom Hearts? I know, I'm a reclusive little loser, aren't I?

Daisy Diva: the R/C - E/C wars can be kind of fun, actually. It's funny to use logic against phanbrats; they get all mad. ;). Leotabelle13 says you're welcome. Please see her review for Chp. 4 for the rest of her note to you.

Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Poor Raoul does need the defense, doesn't he? If you want to find a REALLY, REALLY good R/C, go to A Fight to Free Her, by KaitlynRose. Very sweet. Normally, she updates more than twice a week, but we've had two months of silence. Very odd.

Blissful Rose: some people like slash! Shudders. Well, somebody has to, I guess, otherwise who would write it? Actually, I like Harry Potter and Co. a lot, it's just that Raoul has no idea who they are.

Torch baby: yes, the Persian does indeed rock. I read the Leonard Wolf annotated edition of the book, and so I got a little bitter, listening to Wolf harp on and on about how the Persian is so cool, Raoul is such a loser, the Persian is so brave, Raoul is such a baby, Raoul is such a wimp, the Persian is so smart, etc, etc, etc!

La Carlotta Guidicelli: Mademoiselle Gudicelli, who "gives a crap," as you so crassly put it, about what you think? I'm tired of trying to hammer some sense into you people, so I'm just going to ignore you, with a nasty remark, such as this, here and there. If I may say so, there wouldn't have BEEN a story without me, or without Erik, or Christine.

-Raoul

To my devoted admirer,

My dear, I am indeed Italian. What on earth are these "penguins" that you speak of? I assume that "rox" is a compliment.

-La Carlotta

Please see Daisy Diva's review of Chp. 4 for her response to you.

GerryLover15: PATRICK WILSON IS HOT! Although he has kind of a big forehead without his Raoul wig on.

Leotabelle13: Daisy Diva says thank you. Doesn't it suck how the drama, photography, and music programs are always the first to go in the schools? . Please see Daisy Diva's review of Chp. 4 for her response to you.

ForgottenIncapability: Yeah, I always found Meg (the ALW Meg, at least) to be pretty cool.

Kaledena: Thank you for the R/C clarification, I will be reading "Notes" forthwith. You're right. As much as I love out-and-out fluff, it can get a little tedious, after a while.

Kchan88: Yeah, I couldn't really see our ballet mistress/box attendant just standing aside and letting people bash and/or write badly her friends and (almost) family.


	7. The Persian preview for next story

_A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter. It's been a blast. All your support in my big, scary first fic has been the light of my life._

_In this chapter, I draw heavily on the book. If you haven't read it/don't remember it, you are probably pretty confused by now. My apologies for that, but it can't be helped._

_For a (sort of) preview of my next POTO fic, please see the bottom of the page. For a preview of my first ever LOTR fic, please see my bio page._

_It's been lovely, ladies. Thank you from the bottom of my cold little heart._

_I was debating with myself whether to answer the reviews of this chapter on the first chapter of my next fic, but I have decided against it. So don't write for a reply, this time._

**Disclaimer (which I just found remembered, I've forgotten to add throughout this whole story): **

**I no own, you no sue.**

**Good for me, better for you.**

**This is not my own couplet. Try as I might, I cannot remember the original writer of this charming bit of verse. If it's you, please e-mail me so I can give you due credit in future fics.**

Dear Phangirls,

DO YOU EVEN KNOW I EXIST? In the thousands upon thousands of stories that I have scanned, the numbers of them that even MENTION me are microscopic! Raoul-friendly "fics" are more common than mine!

I'm sorry to say that I have quite a bone to pick with these Webber and Schumacher men. Aside from giving my post as what is almost a fairy godfather to the honorable and formidable Mme. Giry, they portray Erik as almost pleasant!

Yes, I did save his life, but I have regretted it, at times. Even if Erik is a genius, both mechanical and musical, he is severely deranged, and a menace to society. If you still love him after he threatened to blow up half of Paris if Christine did not marry him (which, I hope you note, Raoul never had to resort to), then you are most likely deluding yourself, if you are not as mad as he is.

I have heard my role in the book described by a very wise person, whose name escapes me at the moment, as a "fairy godfather." In this, I am forced to agree. You must admit, there was almost no chance of a happy ending without me. One might argue that the whole mess was my fault, for I am the reason Erik did not die. That is quite true, and I did everything in my power to rectify that.

I spent months sneaking around, trailing Erik (have any of you ever tried that? Nearly impossible.), discovering the various entrances to his lair, and nearly getting killed several times. Not to mention that I hadn't an ally in the world. The good people of the Opera Populaire were terrified of me, for reasons beyond my comprehension, and Erik, while tolerating my presence, certainly did not go to any great lengths to make me comfortable in this cold, drafty land, so different from my own sunny Persia.

When I did find some stories that featured me, I was pleased and heartened by the favorable light that was cast on me. It seems that the few who do know about me like me immensely. Thank you, ladies.

From the flattered, if anonymous,

Persian

P.S.: For reasons best known only to myself, I cannot release my name. You may call me (the) Persian (which I prefer), (the) Dagora (a professional title, akin to the Chief of Police, not a personal name), or Nadir (that was about the only thing that Kay woman was good for).

LoverofBalto: If I were Meg, I would get pretty peeved with all the attempted matchmaking that goes on around her and her friend.

VagrantCandy: Actually, Meg is my favorite sub-main character. I do have to admit, E/M is a bit unusual, considering that Erik was at least fifty, and Meg was in her late teens or twenties.

Miss Christine Daae: To the reviewer: that's what I was going for. I've said it before, but I'll share it again: I love it when people respond directly to the characters.

From Erik: I am, after all, the Angel of Music…

From Raoul: I'm sorry, but I do have to laugh. "…Most of them feel otherwise?" Otherwise, thank you for clearing a thing or two up for me. Believe it or not, you are pretty much the first one to actually sit down and talk in through.

From Christine: To each her own, I suppose.

From Carlotta: _please see Daisy Diva's review for Chp. 6._

From Mme. Giry: Thank you for your consideration, my dear.

From Meg: I could never figure out when E/M stood for "Erik/Meg," and when it stood for "Erik/Madame Giry." That has led to some pretty nasty shocks, I can tell you.

Daisy Diva: staying out of the wars is an admirable choice, but I fear that I am too deeply enmeshed to do so.

Kaledena: Yes, I did think "Megg's" turned out rather well.

Torch baby: I had grave doubts about her chapter, for the very reasons you stated. Don't worry; I tend to ramble more that on occasion. If you read my bio, it says at the very bottom how I keep ranting and rambling on.

Dear intoxicated by eriks music:

Thank you for disagreeing so civilly.

-Madame Giry.

P.S.: I assume you mean a Phantom, not a Phenox, or do you mean a phoenix? Whatever, or whoever it is, please inform him/her/it that I still sleep with a loaded revolver for use on phanbrats, as well as on Erik.

-Raoul

P.P.S.: Yes, I believe that such a huge and devastating act as destroying the Opera House severely strained my mother's affection for Erik.

-Meg

Glitter Queen of The Ice Show: R/C FOREVER!

DragonheartRAB: Thank you for your vote of confidence.

-Erik

Sherlocks Dagora Has A Clue: Sorry, no Philippe. I didn't like him all that much myself, to put it mildly, and don't trust myself to present his case fairly. Raoul with Meg? Whatever floats your boat.

Varadrovia: Here's the Persian letter you so greatly desired, apparently.

Darth Squishy: brrr… the thought of slashers gives me nightmares (and I don't mean slashers like Freddy Krueger).

Leotabelle13: I would think that Meg's part would get snapped up quickly, what with her being such an easy character to play. Only a week for Leroux? Wow. I'm impressed, and I basically do nothing but read (preferably over a dozen books at a time).

Kchan88: Wouldn't Meg be the most awesome friend. She's pretty, too. I thought that she looked more like Leroux!Christine than Emmy did. Blonde, sweet, and innocent. I will be happy to check out your stories.

NLJones22: From Raoul: "Unless anybody says otherwise, this will be a duel to first blood. The seconds are only a precaution, mostly to serve as witnesses." From Lunasariel: "Hmm… POTO roleplaying always makes me a little nervous, for some reason. I tried it, and didn't like it all that much. Thanks all the same."

GerryLover15: I don't know if this qualifies as "soon" (If the stories I read updated this quickly, I'd be in rapture), but here it is!

Maska: Yeah, only thirty or forty years difference, there. What's weird about that (kidding)?

Fairy Godmoose: Don't know who the Persian is? Better ask somebody, quick. You probably didn't get much of this chapter, then.

Phantom Hamster: awww. I haven't said this since the reviewer responses for the first chapter, but thanks for your vote of confidence.

A preview for Socrates the Rat, Booby-Trapped Powder Boxes, And Other Hazards of Parenthood:

_The setting: sixteen years after "that famous disaster," Raoul and Christine's house, then the Opera Populaire._

_The characters: Raoul, Christine, Meg, Mme. Giry, The Emperor, Erik, various servants, and, Socrates the Rat, Plato the Starling, Nero the Cat, various other animals, and, of course, The Kids._

_The problems: unruly children, social and political disgrace, possible haunting, and impending doom in general._


End file.
